undeadfanstoriesfandomcom-20200214-history
The End/Episode 1
"The Beginning" is the pilot episode of The End. Plot Synopsis Daniel wakes up to a different world, the dead walking, the living hunting. He realises he must become a different person in order to survive, but what obsticles lie in his way from getting back to his family? After a traumatizing experience, he meets new people, but are they a threat or are they assets? Plot Daniel woke up in his house. Hearing noises in the kitchen, he picked up his phone and tried to call the police. There was no answer, so he decided to go downstairs and confront whoever it was. He expected it to be a burglar, since he was a very recognisable face, and owned a very successful insurance company. He was never the favourite of the family, but he was the most successful. He grabbed a baseball bat that was lying in the closet by his bed, he hadn’t played in years but he still kept the bat. The noises became louder and he began to hear groans, deep, scary and horrible groans. His heart was racing, and he knew for sure that someone was down there. He began to walk down the stairs, trying to keep quiet, but the creeks on the stairs were too loud. He tried to go down faster, trying to skip most of the steps, which surprisingly worked. He made it down, and walked to the kitchen. He felt the breeze from the back door, and regretting that he never got it fixed, since it was always opening on its own. He walked into the kitchen and saw a figure. He couldn’t see due to how dark it was, so he turned on the lights, and he nearly threw up. In the corner of the room there was a man. He was half-naked and was crawling on the floor. Blood was dripping from the stump where the rest of his leg used to be. His head was falling off and one of his hands had only two fingers. “Holy fuck!” Daniel shouted, while he dropped the bat and tried to run out the back door. But as soon as he began running, he slipped on the blood trail that the man left behind. He hit his head hard on the floor and his vision was blurry. So he got up and was about to run out again, before he was grabbed by the ankles. The man had him and tried to bite his legs. But Daniel kicked him off. He grabbed the bat. “Stop!” he screamed. “Please don’t do this! I can help you!” But the man kept crawling towards him, until Daniel hit him in the head. That didn’t stop him, and he grabbed Daniel’s leg. So the only thing he could do was to hit him in the head. But once he did it, he couldn’t stop, because the man kept trying to bite him. Eventually the man stopped moving, and Daniel stopped hitting him. Daniel, in complete shock of what just happened, collapsed onto the ground. A few hours later, Daniel woke up to screams coming from outside. He lifted himself up, trying not to think about the headache he had, and he ran outside the front door. Once he was outside, he saw how deserted his neighbourhood looked. There wasn’t a person in sight. He walked down the street, trying to look for help, and especially trying to find where the screams were coming from. But after a while of searching, and not finding anyone, he sat down to try to comprehend what was going on. Many thoughts ran through his mind. Where was everyone? Who was the man? Who was screaming? Is everywhere else like this? He sat there for a while, looking around for people. Eventually he saw someone at the end of the street. He still could barely see, so he didn’t know who it was. He kept his eyes on them. Eventually his sight became a bit clearer, but he still didn’t know who it was, but he knew it was a woman. A woman holding a gun. He was about to get up and run, but she held up the gun, pointing it at him. He froze, and not knowing what to do. He was breathing heavily, and he thought that she was going to shoot him. She pulled the trigger, and the bullet flew past Daniel’s face and into someone’s head. They fell to the floor. The guy she shot had a bite mark on his neck. Daniel, with a confused look on his face, turned the other way and ran away from the woman. But he didn’t make it far, and was hit in the head with the butt of a rifle. He slowly opened his eyes to the sound of faint voices. He was in a room, more like a jail cell. He was on a bed, and he looked around for a weapon. He didn’t feel safe and wanted something to keep secure. Eventually the voices stopped and then he heard footsteps coming towards him. A door at the end of the room opened and two people walked in. A man and a woman. “What do you want from me?” Daniel asked. “We don’t want anything from you. We saved your life, you should be thanking us”, the woman replied. “Well what did you save me from?” “The dead”, the man said. Daniel was stunned. He thought about it for a minute. “What do you mean the dead?” he asked. “A couple o’ days ago, there were reports of “monsters” in Georgia. Then yesterday, they reached us,” the man said, “If they get to you and bite you, you get infected and then you turn into one of them. But you can kill them by shooting them or hitting them hard in the head.” “This doesn’t make any sense! Let me go!” Daniel shouted. “You can go if you want. You can see how long you last out there. Or you can stay with us and survive. We’re nice people,” the woman said. “Are you guys just going to stay here or are you going to move around?” he asked. “For now we’re staying here, but eventually we’ll pack up our things and move out, I hear the centre of Atlanta’s the place to go,” the man replied. “I need to get back to my family, to see if they’re alright,” Daniel said. “Were your family with you when we took you?” “No” “Then where are they?” the woman asked. “They’re back in Macon” “Well that’s on the way,” the man said, “We could go with you until we get to our place, but after that, you’re on your own.” “Thanks” Daniel stood up and shook their hands. “The name’s Mac”, the man said, “Mac Jensen.” “Charlotte Lewis”, the woman said. “My name’s Daniel… well… it’s Da-“ BANG! Did you like this episode? Like Dislike Category:The End Episodes Category:Pilots Category:The End Category:Issues